


In Plain Sight

by midorihaven



Series: 100 SJ Fic Challenge [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorihaven/pseuds/midorihaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a genetically modified future, those with AB blood types live in the shadows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the 100 SJ Fic Challenge  
> #6 Burn: Yechul (2/100)
> 
> I know nothing about medicine or sci-fi so just pretend that the medical procedures work ;3

Future – 2312 – Free State of Japan.

Sungmin and Kyuhyun were a few of the lucky ones, born with the correct blood type (both type A) and emigrated from a United Korea before the militia took over. Heechul wasn't bitter though, they were dear friends with unique skills that allowed him to survive in Korea under false pretenses. He was born with the “worst” blood type, the unpredictable AB, but the government had him listed as a more average type O. It all started around the turn of the century, when most of Asia experimented with genetic modifications and “phased out” blood type B and AB individuals. In truth, it was a bloody massacre. The B's and AB's were rounded up, experimented on, and never heard of again. Heechul only managed to survive by the skin of his teeth, because his best friend, Yesung, had warned him. Yesung was also type AB, but he had been rounded up along with the others.

Heechul's strength was always his charm. He knew how to be a convincing liar and how to use his good looks to his advantage. So he hid in plain sight, as a famous actor and a close friend to various generals and politicians. He was always accompanied by a bodyguard, a type O childhood friend that was formerly a soldier, Kangin. Heechul was pretty much untouchable, but there were health complications. There were often blood tests that he had to fake and then there was the issue of his failing eye-sight. A side effect of being exposed to a chemical meant to wipe out AB's. He wasn't about to call it quits though, so he wheedled favors until he got permission to travel to Japan for precious vacations to their unique hot springs. His favorite hot spring retreat was owned by Sungmin and Kyuhyun, but he wasn't there for R&R.

Sungmin's eyes widened when Heechul sauntered through the resort doors, “Heechul-hyung! We weren't expecting you so soon this year! How did you get the time off?”

Heechul removed his sunglasses, “A big space star like me? Permission to leave the country can be granted at any time, but I have a new drama to film so we can't dawdle.”

Sungmin studied Heechul's eyes and frowned, they had turned a light shade of blue. “How much can you see without the contacts?”

“I can see _you_ , but the script, I have yet to read it.” In other words, he couldn't read it unless they made him a new pair of specialty contacts that made his eyes look dark brown.

“I see, Kyuhyun should have a look at that.”

Kangin's shadow loomed over their conversation, Sungmin turned towards the large bodyguard.

“It's good to see you too, Kangin-hyung.”

Kangin frowned, “I know this is Japan, but shouldn't we be having this conversation in private?”

“You worry too much,” Heechul complained.

“I always have to worry about you since you're completely unpredictable!”

Heechul pretended to stare down at his immaculately buffed nails, “It's my nature.”

Kangin practically growled until Sungmin interrupted. “It's the slow season and we are a small resort. You're the only guest today. Kangin-hyung, you can take this chance to relax in the springs while we take care of Heechul-hyung. You don't seem to get much down time.”

“Babysitting this asshole is a 24/7 job.”

“I love you too, Kangin.” Heechul's smile was all teeth.

“I'll show you to your rooms,” Sungmin said amicably before the two could get into another pointless spat.

Sungmin handed Heechul a yukata to change into and made tea in silence.

“How long will it take you to make the blood transfusion?”

“Fortunately, I have plenty of O negative in stock, but I will have to prep the surgery room.”

“Then shouldn't you pass on the tea?”

“I was making it for you.”

“I don't need tea.”

“You should relax for tonight, I won't be able to do anything for you til the morning.”

Heechul grumbled, “You should say so sooner, Danhobak.”

“Better safe than sorry,” Sungmin looked towards the rear shoji screen door. “Is this life really safe for you, Heechul-hyung? You could just stay here in Japan...”

“Unfortunately, my disappearance wouldn't go unnoticed.”

“I don't know why you chose to be in the limelight. All the other survivors decided to hide.”

“I am hiding, in plain sight.” Heechul smirked. “And I need the exposure, so he'll know where to find me.”

“How do you know he's even alive?”

“Oh, I know. I didn't spend all those years chatting up boring politicians for nothing. He survived.”

The shoji screen slid open, “Yes, that I did.”

Heechul's head snapped back when he heard a familiar husky voice. Sungmin made for the exit silently, Heechul was not one to show emotions in front of others. Heechul felt his eyes water, but blinked them back just as fast as they came.

“I'm glad you escaped.” Heechul whispered.

Yesung knelt in front of Heechul and studied Heechul's light eyes with his own midnight black ones, “Can you see me now?”

Heechul smirked and cupped Yesung's face with his pale hands. “I can see you just fine. You look a bit older, a bit thinner, and a lot tanner.”

“It's been over ten years, but you essentially look the same.”

“I'll take that as a compliment.” Heechul leaned forward and captured Yesung's lips with his own while raking his long nails down the other's back.

Yesung shifted until Heechul's long limbs were pinned beneath his own. Heechul wrapped his arms tight around Yesung as the younger man trailed molten kisses down the column of his neck. A decade of regret, a decade of longing, a decade of deceit. Yesung was the only one like him, the only one that understood. Heechul ran his palms along Yesung's bare back and gasped at the feel of raised scars. Yesung stopped suddenly and pulled away, but Heechul gripped tighter and pulled him close. All those years of suffering, Yesung must have had it much worse than Heechul. Heechul responded to all the kisses and touches with renewed vigor. If he could only take all the pain away. Yesung buried his face in Heechul's neck and clung to him like an anchor. The older man slowly explored his body with feather-light touches, but every touch felt like it was searing through his scarred skin. Yesung pulled back and stared down at Heechul's pale eyes.

“Don't stop,” Heechul demanded.

Yesung smirked and dipped his head down to pepper Heechul's lips with hot kisses. They spent the rest of the night claiming each other with the needy desire of men that knew time was limited.

Heechul woke up with a start. The room was already flooded with light and Yesung was sprawled next to him, with his head propped up on one elbow. The younger man stared at him with an unnerving gaze.

“I see you haven't gotten over your staring habit.”

“Only when it's you.”

“What time is it?”

“Around noon.”

Heechul sprung out of bed and hastily gathered his clothes. “Why didn't you or Sungmin wake me?”

“You needed sleep,” Yesung stretched languidly as he pulled a robe over his shoulders.

“I don't have much time,” Heechul grumbled.

“We all know that,” Yesung cupped Heechul's cheek. “But how long can you really last back there with your eyesight degrading at this pace?”

“What are you suggesting?” Heechul asked hoarsely.

“Stay here, with me.”

Heechul brushed Yesung's hand away, “I'm too high profile. It'll put everyone in danger.”

Yesung shrugged, “I have a fifty thousand dollar bounty on my head and I can still float under the radar.”

“All the more reason for me to stay away.”

“Afraid?”

“I can't lead them to you.”

“I don't think that's what you're really running from. You can't use me as an excuse forever, Heenim.”

“You should think of yourself first, Jongwoon.”

Heechul pulled on Yesung's robe until it pooled to the floor and he slowly circled over to Yesung's back. He couldn't see it in the dark, but he felt it. Scars that stretched and pulled painfully whenever Yesung moved. Yesung looked at him over his shoulder and Heechul slowly traced a finger along the marks, slashes, and burns that littered Yesung's muscular back.

“What would happen if they caught you this time, Jongwoon?” Heechul frowned.

“The same thing that could happen if they discovered your lies, Heenim. They'll kill us this time. They don't need any more test subjects.”

Heechul smiled coldly, “My game isn't over yet.”

“Our lives aren't a game.” Yesung tied his robe securely and looked over Heechul slowly. “I'll ask one more time, please stay.”

“I-I- I need to speak with Kyuhyun before I leave for Korea.”

Yesung left the room in silence.

Kyuhyun had grim news after Heechul's examination, “The contacts won't work forever. This is the third pair I've upgraded for you in the last three months.”

“You're a genius, you'll figure something out.”

“You need a transplant, Heechul-hyung, but since your real blood type is AB...”

“My body will reject a transplant?” Heechul had already thought about the alternatives years ago.

“There aren't many AB's left in the world and...”

“No one's about to volunteer their eyeballs, unless we kill them first.”

“Hyung!” Kyuhyun exclaimed.

“Just joking,” Heechul smiled stiffly. “Just keep making the contacts, it'll work. And if Sungmin is finally ready for me, I'll get the blood transfusion now.”

Sungmin strapped Heechul down for the procedure with needles and blood packs prepared and ready. “Are you sure you're ready to do this, Heechul-hyung?”

“I need to leave in a few days, we can't put this off, Sungmin.”

“But you'll need at least a day to recover, you may not have another chance to speak with Yesung-hyung.”

“We spoke...enough to last me another ten years.”

“If you're absolutely sure, Heechul-hyung.”

“Just do it, Sungmin.”

Sungmin relented and the machines started whirling. First, they needed to drain Heechul's blood, as much as possible without actually killing him. His body temperature was lowered drastically in order to suspend his heart and buy some time. Then he started transfusing the O negative blood. If Sungmin was careful, Heechul would be revived and pass off as someone with O type blood for his next round of tests.

When Heechul woke up the next day, Yesung was no where to be seen. Sungmin nursed him while Kangin hovered by the doorway. Heechul smiled bitterly to himself. Life as usual, but why did it hurt this time?

He was ready to leave the day after next, but Kyuhyun didn't have his contacts ready yet.

“Kyuhyun, I need those contacts for work. Why are you dragging your feet?”

“You should have about two days left for your vacation,” Kyuhyun stated.

“Yes, but with the procedure done, I can leave early.”

“You have one more procedure left.”

“What are you talking about?”

“We need to give you a transplant.”

“There are no donors.”

“Well, never say never. Right, Hyung?”

Heechul spent a day with bandages over his eyes before they finally unveiled him. He blinked tentatively and shielded his eyes immediately, “It's too bright.”

Kyuhyun handed him sunglasses with a smile, “It looks like the operation was a success, it'll probably take a few days for you to adjust.”

Heechul smiled. Everything looked sharper, clearer, and much definitely brighter. “I can finally be rid of those contacts.”

“But I'll still send you home with a few pairs...the color of your irises are a little different.”

Heechul nodded, as long as he could see, nothing else mattered. “At least I won't have to try to leave Korea so often.”

Sungmin came by with a tray of food, “You still need to remember your appointments and you have to be careful about possible rejection. I only just pumped you full of O negative blood. It shouldn't be a problem since O negative is universal, but better...”

“Safe, than sorry. I know.” Heechul smiled peacefully. He raised an eyebrow at Kyuhyun and Kangin meaningfully while Sungmin sat next to him in silence.

The other two made swift retreats and Sungmin still looked withdrawn.

“If you worry so much, you're going to go prematurely gray.”

Sungmin looked up and managed a meek smile.

“Where is he?” Heechul asked hopefully. “I'd like to see him clearly this time.”

“He left.” Sungmin got up and dimmed the lights.

Heechul tried not to act disappointed, but his heart dropped. “Well, that's for the best.”

“He loves you though.” Sungmin said softly.

“Of course he does,” Heechul said flippantly.

Sungmin handed Heechul a mirror, “You should be able to take your sunglasses off now that it's darker. The reason you still need to wear contacts is because the color of your eyes are still unusual even though your sight should be perfect.”

Heechul looked in the mirror hesitantly, the eyes were dark and he sighed in relief, but they were too dark. His eyes were a sparkling midnight black. Heechul chewed on his bottom lip, where had he seen this color before? Tears streamed down Heechul's pale skin.

“Why would he do such a thing?!”

“Yesung-hyung said you needed it more than him.”

“Why doesn't he ever think about himself first?” Heechul was dejected, “I didn't want him to make anymore sacrifices and I didn't want him to suffer from anymore regrets.”

“Maybe he doesn't see it as a sacrifice if it's for you. Maybe the only one with regrets is you. Maybe you should stop playing your games of hiding in plain sight.”

Heechul was stunned by Sungmin's harsh words. The young man had never raised his voice before, but he knew it was more out of concern than anything else.

“Maybe it's just my cross to bear,” Heechul whispered to himself.

 _“Be safe. I hope you live a long and healthy life.”_

“That's the message I promised to pass on for Yesung,” Sungmin left a remorseful Heechul to mope in silence.

/END


End file.
